


My desperate heart is not complete, It’s about to collapse like jenga

by Anonymous



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), BNM BOYS (Band), Produce 101 (TV), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sihun wishes he knew why Hangyul doesn't like him.





	My desperate heart is not complete, It’s about to collapse like jenga

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Up10tion, White Night.
> 
> This was prompt 42 but I kinda didn't follow as closely as I meant to :x Features finesse team + bnm3 are roommates

Looking back, Sihun had sensed danger that very morning. His day had begun with Seongjun making him wake up to remove a large cockroach from the shower. (In fact, Seongjun had sat on him, said, "Are you awake? Oh good, you're awake. Sihunnie, will you do me a favour? My, how nice of you! Come with me then!". To which Sihun had replied "hngh?" because he wasn't in any meaningful sense awake. Nevertheless, he was inured to being the dorm's chief remover of six-legged beings and semi-consciously followed where he was led). After that, Sihun had figured he wouldn't sleep anymore. The morning was sunny and fresh and his bed was rapidly cooling and in disarray from Seongjun discarding his quilt. Therefore, he pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and went for a run.

Straight upon exiting his front door, he'd bumped into Park Woojin carrying three bottles of vinegar and two rolls of duct tape. After a moment of shock, Woojin recovered enough to stare hard at Sihun and instruct,

"You didn't see nothing, right?" 

Sihun gave him an okay and Woojin continued on his way - presumably to sneak into his older brother's dorm for the nth time that semester.

Following crashing into mid-prank Park Woojin, Sihun's day had seemed to be on the up. He reached the nearby park. It was the hour of day when most people were in school or at work. He jogged past a couple of mums watching their toddlers playing on the climbing frames, some old couples strolling under the shade of the trees, dodged around a few dogs. Then Sihun heard a laugh. It was a high, breathless giggle and very familiar to him. As he ran, he squinted out across the uneven green, a recent shower making it sparkle under the sunlight. As suspected, there was his friend Yohan, wearing a navy blue and orange tracksuit and hanging off the shoulder of _someone_... The someone looked familiar too, but it was just a back view and Sihun wasn't sure. He contemplated jogging over to greet his friend, yet that someone made him hesitate. And in that moment of hesitation, Sihun ran smack into a bench.

Bruised and tired, he trudged home. He hoped he hadn't been seen by Yohan and that someone (whoever it was - he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was).

In this way, Sihun had already known that it was going to be one of those days. Long before he'd gotten dressed for college. Long before he'd found a seat near the front for his first lecture. Long before his lecturer had wound down a meandering preamble and announced a project. Sihun's heart had been down in his stomach as his lecturer read aloud lists of names for each pre-assigned group. _Ham Wonjin, Song Hyeongjun_... Not bad, he liked them and they were quick students. He'd enjoy working together with them... _Joo Changuk, Kim Dongyun_... He somewhat knew them through friends - they could get to know each other better now. Sihun's spirits were rising. This group was sounding pretty good. He chided himself for his pessimism... _And lee hangyul_.

Sihun's heart sank to his toes. Why did it have to be Hangyul? 

Having had some time to reflect on the accursed nature of this day, Sihun is philosophical. You can't force someone to like you. Sometimes a person just vibrates on a different frequency and that's that. It's not as though Sihun dislikes Hangyul. On the contrary. He's handsome and talented, funny according to Yohan, kind according to Junghwan, handsome, charismatic on stage, and did Sihun mention handsome? But the fact of the matter is Hangyul can't stand him. Sihun doesn't mind exactly. Only he wishes he knew what he'd done to make Hangyul not like him.

He sends off a group email with his phone number so they can all get in contact and arrange a time to meet. Surprisingly, Hangyul is the first to send back a reply. 

"K," Sihun reads. There's no emoji, no sign off, no _anything_ else. Sihun stares glumly at the single letter for too long. He needs to deal with this, he decides. Or else the next couple of weeks will be hellish.

Despite making up his mind to fix whatever the issue between himself and Hangyul is, Sihun quickly realises that he doesn't know where to start. Hangyul and he have mutual friends, but Sihun doesn't want to take advantage of one of them, not without a firm plan. Anytime he's attempted to make friends with Hangyul it's seemed to turn awkward, so he knows he needs some kind of fresh insight. This is when an angel in yellow pedal pushers appears.

"Yena!"

He catches her attention as she's leaving the cafeteria and entices her back in with the promise of hot chocolate. They sit close, him explaining his problem and her toying with her marshmallows.

"Yes," she intones sagely, "You and him."

"Then you understand what I'm trying to do?" 

"Of course, of course!" she tells him, reassuringly (?) slapping his forearme where it's lying on the table, "Well listen, when Yuri was trying to get my attention, she gave me jellies. Maybe you need a prop, like that?" 

Sihun mulls this over. She's not wrong. And yet, at the same time,

"That's not bad, but Yuri is your girlfriend. It's a bit different." 

"Oh fine," she groans, as if he's purposely being difficult, "Then make it something boys like. What do boys like? Meat? Boys like meat, don't they?" 

"So I should ask him if he wants to try my meat?" 

"Yes? Oh... Oh, I see the problem."

  
Attempt One to get some advice abandoned, Sihun recalibrates. It's his own fault for not being direct, he reasons. Asking Yena was a safe option. This time he calls up Yohan. Yohan's much closer to Hangyul and Sihun hopes he'll be more intuned to the nature of this issue.

They go shopping. Sihun claims he wants a new belt and Yohan lets himself be flattered that his opinion on this is crucial. Before Sihun has found the opportune moment to open up _that_ conversation, his friend asks, 

"By the way, are you alright?" As Sihun just tilts his head quizzically, Yohan goes on, "It's just Hangyul was saying he saw you trip or something the other day - said it looked pretty painful. He wanted to know if you were injured."

"Oh!" Blushing from embarrassment, Sihun looks away, running his fingers over some brand-name leather belts that neither of them can afford, "We have a group project. He probably thought I wouldn't be able to fully participate if I'm injured. But no, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why he was asking after you," Yohan replies, grinning for whatever reason. Sihun decides he needs to carpe diem,

"Look, I wanted to ask you about him, since you know him better than I do..." The fire that ignites in Yohan's eyes then is wholly disconcerting, but Sihun presses on. By the time he's rambled for a few minutes and notices that he's repeating himself, Yohan is posing in front of the shop mirror with king-sized wallets to see which matches his Superdry t-shirt best.

"So... So what do you think I should do? Just so things won't be uncomfortable while we have this group project."

Yohan puts the latest wallet back down on its display table, places his hands on his hips and gazes at the floor in silent contemplation. Sihun is immediately on edge.

"Our Hangyullie, he likes to think of himself as a carnivorous man. But he's not like a big powerful lion carnivorous. More like a baby iguana carnivorous. So -" 

"But I don't think iguanas are carnivorous," Sihun interrupts before he can stop himself.

"Aren't they?" Yohan looks flummoxed, "What lizards are carnivorous?" 

"Komodo dragons?" 

"Oh no, he's not like a Komodo dragon... Well, I'll get back to you on that. But the point is, a shy little carnivore might not know how to approach its prey. It might get too fluttery and whooshy just thinking about it. So its prey has to give it a sign, you know? Let the shy boy know it wants to be eaten."

They stroll out of the gentleman's store that they blatantly couldn't afford to be in and into the noisy department store to find somewhere more suitable and less grimly monochrome.

"In this scenario," Sihun checks, "Am I the prey?" 

"I should think so," Yohan chuckles.

"What if I don't want to be eaten?" Sihun asks, somewhat alarmed. He had not expected their date to turn towards vore and is unsure how to feel about that development.

"Who wouldn't want to be eaten by our Hangyullie?" Yohan scoffs.

"Do _you_ want to be eaten by Lee Hangyul?" Sihun is growing increasingly perturbed. The feeling not alleviated when Yohan's only response is to giggle, 

"Oh... oh my."

Sihun gives up. They'll meet for the project in two days. Time is short, so the group are meeting three whole times that week. That's time for him to get to the bottom of this thing. They're the two eldest members, so Sihun assumes they'll naturally collaborate with ideas and become closer.

Sihun is wrong. It's not that Hangyul doesn't contribute. He does, a lot. He even takes the centre in their planned choreography. But his ideas always seem to come to Sihun through Minhee or Changuk or someone else. In fact, as their third session is ending, Sihun notices they've never once been alone together. He's not certain they've ever made eye contact. Sihun watches Hangyul playing around with Dongyun and Hyeongjun and thinks he needs to do something right this instant. As weird as his friends are, perhaps they have an obtuse kind of point.

He rushes out to the nearest shop and buys a large bag of lollipops. When he comes back, panting, bright pink plastic package held to his chest, everyone's still there gathering their stuff to go. He lets the younger members take their treats first. To be frank, that hadn't been in his plan, but when Minhee and Wonjun see what he's got, they put Hyeongjun in front of him and make him do puppy eyes. Sihun is only human.

When they're done, Sihun takes out the three that are left. Hangyul's sitting on the floor, talking to Changuk about last night's baseball. Sihun shimmies over and taps him on the shoulder. Hangyul jumps. He turns, and jumps again, jerking out of Sihun's personal space. A spectacular start (not), Sihun internally grumbles. Nonetheless, he has begun and he is not going to back down at the first hurdle. He holds the lollipops out, the sticks between his knuckles.

"There's blueberry, cream soda and lemon Sherbert. Which ones do you guys want?" 

"Blue - blueberry for me," Changuk says. Sihun reaches over to give it to him and thank him for working hard all week. In order to do so, Sihun has to lean in to Hangyul's space, a hand on his arm. It's not that Sihun wants to do that.. Why would he? It's that he has to because Hangyul is big and broad and it can't be helped... And if Sihun forgets to remove the hand from Hangyul's upper arm after he's sat back, well, that probably can't be helped either. 

Changuk grabs his bag and makes a hasty exit, claiming he wants to go sabotage Yunseong's group. Hangyul too drags his bag over and starts stuffing the last of his things inside. Sihun grits his teeth. He needs to do something soon. 

"Hey, which would you rather?"

"Hm? Oh, whichever you don't want is fine. Thanks." Hangyul doesn't look at him once. But then, he hasn't shrugged Sihun's hand off yet either. Sihun muses on that as he quickly unwraps the lemon sherbert lollipop.

"Here you... oh."

Hangyul sits up. When he turns to Sihun, he's much closer than Sihun had expected. The lollipop held between Sihun's fingers hovers a hair from Hangyul's lips. Some satanic instinct takes hold of Sihun and makes him place that ball of sugar against the boy's plump, chapped lips. And watch them wrap around it. Hangyul's rough fingers brush his as he takes the stick from Sihun's hold. _Oh my_. 

"Thanks," Hangyul grunts, going back to zipping up his bag.

"Anytime."

He watches Hangyul rise. They're the same height, more or less, but Hangyul always feels taller. It's all that stupidly long leg and broad torso and everything. Sihun opens his mouth and, although he doesn't know what to say, opts to ride the wave of his adrenalin.

"Actually, I -" Hangyul looks down and catches his eye. He fidgets with his belts and glances away. Sihun bites his lips. No escape now. "I was wondering if we could meet. Tomorrow maybe? There's something for... For Professor Cho's class and I wanted a second opinion. Yeah, that's it. And I was thinking... Well, just will you be my second opinion, please?" 

He gazes of Hangyul, eyes big. No, he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about, but at least he can try to be cute. Seeing how the boy's face turns puce though, that might have been a mistake. Hangyul's finding him annoying again, Sihun presumes.

"Er, yeah. Text me whenever." 

Hangyul all but flees from the hall. Left alone, Sihun unwraps his cream soda lollipop in triumph. The boy still hates him by the looks of it. But 'text me whenever' is progress, it's unarguable progress.

When he gets home that evening Seongjun and Junghwan are sitting around their rickety little kitchen table, arranging mini-cacti.

"Oh Hyung! We're just back too," Junghwan greets him. Sihun gets himself a tall glass of iced water and joins them at the table, "Help us name these, Hyung." 

The mini-cacti are all in tiny wooden pots decorated with colorful beads and ribbons. On further inquiry, Sihun discovers that his roommates went exploring around the market a couple of MRT stops away and stumbled on a stall selling these. And the girl selling them.

"Got her number," Seongjun announces proudly, the corners of his lips turned up in a pleased grin, "She thinks I'm a bloody nerd for buying 15 cacti. But I got her number." 

"Is this Vivi?" Junghwan interrupts, holding up a hairy green splodge with a glittery yellow bow pinned to its pot, "I feel like this is Vivi." 

"Good call," Sihun agrees. He takes a slow sip of his water, watching Junghwan rearrange inclined rearrange according to Vivi's newly elevated position amongst her sisters. He sets his glass down on the back of an envelope of junk mail, trails a finger up the side, watching the condensation gather into drips. When he glances up, Seongjun's staring at him.

"What?" 

"What what?" his roommate answers back, "You want to say something." 

"Sihunnie-hyung met Hangyullie-hyung today," Junghwan mentions apropos of absolutely nothing.

"Yes. What do you want to bet it's another Hangyul thing our Sihun wants to tell us?" 

Junghwan looks up from making the two fat sisters - "Marie and Josephine" - sit beside each other.

"Nothing because only a coward would take such a safe bet."

"What's with this?" Sihun protests, "This is bullying. I'm being attacked," and he adds, because even he knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on, "And if it were a Hangyul thing, I might need some advice." 

He explains what went on that day and his fool-not-proof-at-all plan to get closer to the boy who hates him.

"But you're near the top in Cho-ssaem's class. What do you need a second opinion on?" 

"That's just it. There's nothing. He said I should text him later but I don't have anything to text him about." 

Not appreciating Sihun's heartfelt distress, Seongjun laughs, 

"I can help you find something to pretend to suck at. Anything for the sake of a friend's love life."

"What love life?" 

Seongjun and Junghwan exchange a flat look. Then Seongjun links an arm with Sihun and grouches, "Come on, let's just do this."

Confused but thankful, Sihun scurries along at his side.

As ever, Seongjun is a man of his word. The next day when waiting for Hangyul at the library, Sihun has a folder full of videos to "discuss the addition of these styles to his current project". They don't really fit what Professor Cho wants this time, but that doesn't mean he can't discuss them. With a classmate and (potential) friend. This is fine. Hangyul arrives a few minutes after they were scheduled to meet (and into Sihun's nervousness levels having peaked and entered the fretting and biting nails arena). He's holding two coffees, one black the other creamy and frothy and bedecked with sprinkles and caramel. He bangs the frothy one down in front of Sihun, kicks his chair back and growls,

"What's up then?" 

Sihun doesn't like super sweet coffees. He wonders if Hangyul knows this and it's a bad sign, a sign of how irritated he is with having been dragged out to the library on a fresh, sunny day like today. In any case, he accepts it with a small 'thank you' and opens up his video folder.

Seongjun really did a good job. The videos he helped pick show styles Sihun and Hangyul both admire - krump and footwork and waacking amongst them. Despite the uneasiness between them, they unknowingly draw into each other's space, exuberantly chatting about what's on the screen. So much so that, when a video of a confident thin boy in a bright red suit waacking comes on the screen, Sihun, fed up of the library, convinces Hangyul to come out to the green with him. Dance should be danced, after all - not only watched.

Then they're outside together under the warm sun, messing around and playing off each other, showing off and pulling tricks. Whenever they've danced together, it's been in a larger group. So it's never been like this before. Sihun has never been aware of this chemistry. He likes it. He hopes they can do it again. But then, Hangyul will likely go back to hating him once they part, so he'd best just enjoy what he has whilst it's here.

At a certain point, Hangyul has him laughing so hard from the gag dance that his sides are hurting and he's about to topple on to the damp grass. He feels eyes on him. He looks up, but it seems like when he does, when their eyes meet, Hangyul's expression hardens.

"I, er, have to go. Got a - a thing pretty soon," he mumbles, scratching his brown hair where it's scraped back by a headband.

"Oh, yeah sure. Sorry for keeping you, Hangyul-ah," Sihun chirps, putting on a smile. Hangyul makes his escape and Sihun returns to the library to do some actual work. A little later he gets a text from Yohan.

[Saw you two fooling around together~ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ so r u an item now or what?] 

[Did you send this to the wrong person, Yohannie? (゜-゜)?] 

[u + ur guy were flirting on the green?] 

[You did send it to the wrong person]

[Who was flirting?]

[...] 

[So how r things, Sihunnie old buddy old pal? I heard u + Hangyul met up] 

[Yeah, we did ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ He helped me with some school stuff] 

[And I annoyed him into leaving,,, but,, oh well] 

[Yeah I'm sure that's what happened] 

[:-(] 

The group hasn't planned to meet again for the project until Wednesday. In the meantime, Changuk and Wonjin have drafted a critique that they've emailed to Sihun, and Hyeongjun and Dongyun are taking charge of constructing a "PPT to end all PPTs" - Sihun is disquieted by this stated aim, but leaves them to it as he certainly doesn't want to be landed with the job of making it. Sihun assumes he won't see Hangyul until the Wednesday. However, on Saturday evening, Seongjun comes home from a late tutorial smelling of cherry coke and carrying an announcement.

"So listen, there's a party," he says, flopping down next to Sihun on the sofa.

"Oh boy."

"It's at Seungyeon's and we're invited. We should definitely go."

"Oh dear."

"Neither of those are viable objections." 

Sihun has to hand him that. Honestly, he thinks he'd enjoy going to one of Seungyeon's parties again. Last time he went, he woke up in Yena's pyjamas, on Donghyun's bed, with a duck tattooed on his lower back. Good old Duckie... It's only that he has a lot on the next day and is too responsible to dismiss that all with no solid excuse.

"Can I go too?" Junghwan asks into the pause. 

"Oh baby, no," is Sihun's knee-jerk response.

"Oh baby, yes!" is Seongjun's.

"I'll not stay for long," Junghwan claims, snickering at them from his seat on the decrepit arm chair, "And I could keep an eye on you, Sihunnie-hyung. Stop you drinking too much." He smiles cherubicly. Sihun knows perfectly well that what Junghwan really means is that he'll give Sihun the slip and neck vodka the first chance he gets. But he carefully slides this knowledge into the recycling bin of his mind and shrugs, 

"Yeah okay. I guess I'll go for a bit."

The party arrives. Seungyeon rents an apartment with several friends a little way from campus. It's large but basic. The lift is banjaxed - as it generally is - when they show up. The three boys climb up 11 flights of cement steps, the only sounds their breaths, the echoing slap of their footsteps, and the pulse of Seungyeon's music growing louder as they ascend.

Once they reach it, they easily get swept into the flow of the party. Junghwan, predictably, disappears with Seokhwa and Midam shortly after entering the flat. A little later, Sihun watches Yena, Yuri and Chaewon leading Seongjun into a game of Twister. As for Sihun, he keeps getting pulled into drinking games. It seems he's hardly said hello to Yohan when it starts. Sihun figures they must be a trend lately, with how many he's being told to play, and doesn't question it further. Besides, he's never one to back down from a challenge.

He survives beer pong and buzz and 'most likely' relatively unscathed. It's the drunk Jenga that gets him. He's more than a little buzzed, down a shirt (thanks to Seungwoo). He only stands there, weaving gently to and fro, in his tank top and jeans, giggling as the giant blocks tumble towards him. Other players - Sihun isn't sure who, he's happily staring at his toes in his bootleg NCT socks - set the blocks back up. Yohan prods his arm and tells him to draw first. He does so, wobbling pathetically but somehow succeeding thus far, and squints at the writing printed on the block. 

"It says... 'miss thee' ... I don't know, I can't read. I think I lost a lens. Yohannie, I can't read." He pouts up at his friend, who chuckles indulgently.

"I've got you, blind bat. It says... 'kiss the person on your'..." Yohan looks up. There's a sound of shuffling, a muffled noise. Sihun doesn't think about the delay much beyond that perhaps Yohan can't read the instructions on the block either. He thinks he ought to bring that up with his friend sometime, because optometrical healthiness is of the Utmost Importance. He mentally tells this to the cartoon Taeyong on his foot in hopes he'll remember tomorrow.

"It says," Yohan begins again, sounding oddly rushed, "You need to kiss the person on your left."

Sihun laughs and looks up from wrigley Taeyong. Yohan is on his left so that's easy. Except Yohan isn't on his left any longer. There stands Hangyul, wide-eyed, his hands being held behind his back by Yohan and Seungwoo.

"Nooo," Sihun whines, "He hates me. He'll punch me in the face."

He directs his best puppy eyes at Seungwoo, knowing that hyung's weak to cuteness. Alas, Seungwoo merely sighs and addresses the petrified, greenish tinted boy he's restraining, 

"Well for starters, can we clear that up? Do you hate him and are you going to punch him in the face?" 

"No?" Hangyul mutters.

"No to both?" Seungwoo checks, magnificently plucked eyebrow arched.

"Yes! No. Neither. I don't want to punch anyone." 

"I'll hold you to that, friend," Yohan cuts in.

"Well then," Seungwoo remarks with satisfied smile. Sihun notices him tighten his grip on Hangyul and Yohan follow suit like the disciple that he is, "Everything seems in order here." 

Sihun, in his current state, can't quite locate a single flaw in that statement. So he totters the few steps over, places his hands on Hangyul's obscenely beautiful biceps for balance, and presses a kiss to his lips. And it's so nice. Hangyul's lips always looked chapped. But he must have put something on them before coming out. Because now they're soft. And taste like lemons. And they're really soft. And Sihun is aware of hoots and laughter - including the perpetually-on-the-verge-of-hyperventilating giggle that can only be Yohan's. But he's not all that bothered in the moment. In any case, there are strong arms holding him closer by the waist, so it's not as though he could move to go shush his dumb friend even were he so inclined. Those sweet, hot lips move against his. A tongue tastes him shyly. Warm breath on his cheek. Sihun's eyes flutter open to the sight of Lee Hangyul, face flushed, eyes dark, lips swollen. And _oh_, maybe Sihun gets it now.

On Monday, Sihun drags his hungover self through the day, pounding green tea and paracetamol to keep himself together.

[So :-) u + Hangyul :-) :-)?] 

[Who is this?] 

[It's Yohan , bitch :-( y r u being mean when I got you a man?] 

[Yoh... Harn? I don't know any Johann :-(] 

[( •̀ω•́ )] 

On Tuesday, Sihun only has a couple of classes. After them, he heads over to Youngmin and Donghyun's dorm for a movie marathon. Seongjun and Junghwan, Woojin and Eunsang, Daehwi, Woong and even Kenta, Sanggyun and Jaehwan turn up over the course of the evening. As Sihun is squashed comfortably on their couch between Kenta and Daehwi, he gets a message from a certain neglected taekwondo star.

[Has nothing really happened with you and Hangyul? :-(] 

[He hasn't punched me in the face yet] 

[So I'm taking that as a good sign] 

[Hyungnim and I were only trying to help] 

[So I don't think you two should be mad] 

[Or ghosting me like this] 

["yet"] 

[!!ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ] 

On Wednesday afternoon, the group meets up on the college green. Hangyul is last to arrive. He has to come from the other side of campus, so no one's surprised. By the time he does get there - in denim shorts and a lurid short sleeved shirt that looks pinched from Seungyeon - he's carrying two coffees. Both are black this time, but one has a plain plastic straw and the other a curly pink paper straw with a star pattern. He sits down next to (yet a polite distance from) Sihun, puts the pink straw drink in front of him, and growls, 

"Right, what are we doing?" 

"You've never gotten me a pink straw," Hyeongjun comments to Minhee. To which Minhee very logically replies, 

"You keep a metal one in your bag though." Hyeongjun glowers at him. 

As they discuss the presentation of their project, Sihun shuffles a little closer to Hangyul, finding the particular distance between them somehow aggravating. To this action, Hangyul casts a glance at him, brow furrowed, but notably does not move away. Later, to steady himself as he's leaning over to suggest a change to Wonjun, Sihun puts his hand on Hangyul's bare knee. A peek shows him Hangyul glaring like he's about to headbutt someone, before cack handedly schooling his features into something more civil. Contrarily, what he does next, is to cover Sihun's hand with his, loosely lacing their fingers together. Sihun and Wonjun share a smile and continue their talk.

[Listen, it's been three days, u've met for that project]

[He hasn't punched me in the face]

[u haven't burned any of my shit] 

[Haven't I?] 

[!!!] 

[I haven't] 

[Sihun-ah :-( ;-{] 

[Am I good? r u 2 together yet? Plz explain to Yohannie :-(] 

[We're not, but yeah, you're good :-)] 

[:-) ♥] 

Yes, Sihun decides, he gets it now. At last. (He bids goodbye to the kids and then - hand on his shoulder, fingers lingering on his arm - says the same to Hangyul, adding 'I might text you later, yeah?'). And he plans to enjoy this project as fully as he can.


End file.
